Chaos 21/11/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. Tonight’s main event is Hideo Itami vs Kota Ibushi in an International Championship match.) SEGMENT 1: ''(Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. McMahon walks down to the ring and grabs a microphone.)'' McMahon: Chaos was, is, and always will be OUR show. I built it from the ground up and you all were there to help from the very beginning. Everything Dario Cueto has is stolen. He stole the leader position, he stole the World title, and most importantly, he stole from all of the fans the chance to witness truly great wrestling. We were once the top show in this company, and that was an undisputed fact. I took a gamble, not going with the “big names” like Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, Cena, and all of the men of the “big time”. I chose the future – men like Kevin Owens, men like Shinsuke Nakamura, AJ Styles, Finn Balor… even Kazuchika Okada. We had the best product that the RRW was giving out on a weekly basis, and Dario Cueto stepped in and ruined all of it. You want to punish people? You want to have your idiotic “public executions”? I’ll do you one better, I’ll give you a WAR. Vindication is the battle ground. We stand before the people of the RRW and fight to see who deserves to stay. Chaos meets HYDRA on all fronts – for the GM spot, in WarGames, and for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship. In the end, the obvious is obvious, Chaos will persevere. We will persevere. There is no more Resistance, no more Bullet Club, nothing like that anymore. From this day forward we all stand together under one banner – WE ARE CHAOS!!! (The screen flashes black for a second and the code “a2hrp8aqp6vhezs6oqy9cfb” appears on the screen. The screen fades and Dario Cueto’s music hits and he comes out to nuclear heat.) McMahon: Is that stupid gibberish supposed to scare me? Cueto: That wasn’t me. Perhaps a technical glitch. Let’s focus on the real issues though, okay perro? The real issue is that you are simply jealous. I made it to where I am without the influence of a billionaire father. I wasn’t born in the wrestling business but I did make it my own. I created an empire that you’ll never be able to touch. I can be out here alone, because I have 14 men ready to fight and die for me in the back. Chaos is your pathetic little battalion? I have an ARMY. You have a group of egos too big to cooperate. Let’s see Nakamura, Styles, and Balor cooperate once they realize that only one of them is ever going to be the top guy here. Not that it matters, there’s only one ace on this show and that’s Kazuchika Okada. You messed up hard, making the show all about Kevin Owens when the real superstar was there all along. You know Shane, personally, I have no problem with you. You’re a good guy, with a good heart, but that just doesn’t survive in the real world. This is MY world, where the cruel will reign. Bring the war, bring anybody you can, because at the end of the days, in the eyes of God, I am the one who is right. Fight me, you undeserving usurper, and you will face the wrath of God. (Cueto walks to the back while the crowd boos, and McMahon stares on.) MATCH 1: Tama Tonga vs Muhammed Hassan Tonga wins at 7 minutes with the Tongan Twist. After the match, Tajiri and Alexander Wolfe come running down but Cody Rhodes and Will Ospreay run after them! Rhodes nails Tajiri with the Cross-Rhodes while Ospreay takes down Wolfe with the OSCutter. MATCH 2: TM-61 and #DIY vs The Hardy Boyz and The Usos The Hardy Boyz pick up the win for their team, after Matt tags himself in on Jimmy Uso catches a flying Nick Miller with the Twist of Fate. The Usos look on at The Hardy Boyz as they walk to the back. SEGMENT 2: (Cien Almas is backstage getting ready for his match when Pentagon Dark enters his locker room.) Pentagon: Manny, it’s been a while. The new name suits you. One-Hundred Souls, each for every man you’ve wronged in the past. You can run from your past but you’ll never escape it. You can try to change as much as you want but you’ll never take back everything you’ve done. You think you can throw away your mask and embrace the light? You think fighting for Chaos is going to make you a hero? You are always going to be the disciple of darkness that you were meant to be. Just like your father. Embrace who you were, shadow – (Almas shoves Pentagon out of the way and walks out of the locker room.) MATCH 3: Cien Almas vs Raymond Rowe Almas wins with the frog splash at 10 minutes. After the match, Rowe attacks him from behind and drops him with a powerbomb. Hanson comes down and joins in on the attack, and the two connect Fallout on Almas! Pentagon Dark comes out afterwards and stands over Almas… THEN LIFTS HIM UP AND HITS THE PENTAGON DRIVER!!! Pentagon and War Machine stand over Almas to end the segment. SEGMENT 3: ''(A vignette for Tommy End airs.)'' (Kota Ibushi is backstage kicking a practice dummy. Renee Young comes up to him.)' Young: Kota, can I have a minute? ''(Ibushi stops training and nods his head.) Young: Later on tonight, you meet Hideo Itami for the third time, contesting once again for his International Championship. How are you feeling heading into the main event? Ibushi: I feel great. People hate me, but they don’t understand everything I’ve put into this career, only to get so little in return. You know I never won the World Championship in Japan? Despite year after year of five star matches and consistent performances, I was always viewed as second place at best. I took my talents here to America, and again, loss after loss. I’m done losing. I’m a phenomenal talent and it’s time for everyone to start realizing that. Hideo Itami uses dangerous moves to win his matches. Why isn’t he in the UFC then? Why does he come out here and pretend to be a wrestler when all he is, is a savage brute? Let’s see how well he does witho the Busaiku Knee. Let’s see how well he does without the GTS. You want a spoiler Renee? Hideo Itami isn’t leaving this arena tonight as the International Champion. ''(Ibushi resumes training while Renee walks away.) '' '''MATCH 4: Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows vs Akam and Rezar Gallows and Anderson lose by DQ after Anderson slips Gallows a chair to nail Akam on the face with! Rezar tries to save Akam but Anderson comes in with a chair to the back of Rezar’s head! Gallows lifts up Rezar and Anderson hits him with the Boot of Doom! Gallows and Anderson pick up Akam and drop him with the Magic Killer! Gallows and Anderson walk to the back while Akam and Rezar recover in the ring. SEGMENT 4: ''(A vignette for Jack Gallagher airs.)'' (Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks come out to massive heat from the crowd. Omega grabs a microphone while the Bucks pose on the turnbuckles.) Omega: Welcome to week two of THE ELITE! Once again, we ended our session with Finn Balor laying on the ground like the dog he is. Actually, Finn and I were never even in the Bullet Club in the same time. Finn was already here in the United States, amazing all of you while I sat back and made a name for myself in Japan. But we’re both here now, aren’t we? AJ Styles, you were my leader, until I threw you out that is. I don’t need the Club, I have all the strength I need right here. The Elite’s path to domination starts at the expense of Styles and Balor. (AJ Styles’ music hits and he walks down to the ring, getting right into Omega’s face. The Young Bucks step forward but Omega tells them to stay back.) Styles: Why don’t you just do me a favor, and shut the hell up. What are you trying to escalate this to, huh? You know for a fact that you and your little squad of jobbers are never going to be at the level Finn and I am. I just beat you clean again last week. You’re trying to make a name at my expense – Boy, you’re not even fit to say my name, let alone beat it. So here’s what I have to say Kenny, fuck your name, and get the fuck out of this ring, because you’ll never be good enough to beat me. (Finn Balor’s music hits and he gets a pop, walking down and joining AJ.) Balor: Kenny, I’m disappointed in you. I’ve seen what you’re capable of, and if you used your talents properly, you’d be a great force to deal with. Unfortunately, you don’t have the brains to match your brawn. You’re not the great mastermind you think you are. The only thing you’re good at is getting your ass kicked. You caught us off-guard last week, I’ll give you that much. Now we’re here, ready to fight. The question is, are you going to? (Omega stares down at both Styles and Balor, then looks back at The Young Bucks… And exits the ring. The Elite walks to the back while Styles and Balor stare on from the ring.) SEGMENT 5: (Hideo Itami is backstage preparing for the main event, when Renee Young comes up to him.) Young: Excuse me, Hideo. Earlier tonight, Kota Ibushi had a bold claim to make about his match with you later tonight. Care to respond? Itami: I knocked the guy out twice and gave him several concussions. Of course he’s going to be a delusional idiot. Let Kota say whatever he wants to say. You know what? I wasn’t even in his big company in Japan, but let me say something, I made the best of what I had. I’m not the World Champion of Chaos, but there’s no doubt that because of me, the International Championship is on equal prestige. I am six days away now, from being the longest reigning International Champion in RRW history. I’m not going to let anybody take that away from me. You think not having the GTS, or the Busaiku Knee is going to make a difference Kota? I have a hundred moves you haven’t seen yet. You said I’m not leaving tonight with the title? How about this – You’re not leaving tonight with your head on your body you son of a bitch. (Itami holds the International Championship to the camera as the feed goes to commercials.) '''MAIN EVENT: '''Hideo Itami © vs Kota Ibushi – International Championship: GTS/Busaiku Knee are banned. Kota Ibushi comes out first to lots of boos from the crowd. Ibushi ignores it and looks focused. Hideo Itami is out next in a golden robe. Itami removes the robe to reveal the International Championship. Itami enters the ring and holds the title up in Ibushi’s face as the crowd pops. The announcer does introductions and the ref calls for the bell! Ibushi tries to lock up with Itami, putting him in a waist lock, but Itami elbows Ibushi in the head and hits him with a back kick to the thigh. Ibushi stays on his feet but Itami turns with a knife-edge chop to the chest. Itami nails Ibushi with open hand chop after open hand chop, then whips him into the corner and runs after him with a step-up knee to the face! Itami climbs up to the second rope while Ibushi staggers out into the center of the ring, and Itami jumps with a roundhouse kick to the back of Ibushi’s head! Ibushi falls to the mat and Itami stomps all over Ibushi’s back and head until the ref breaks it up. Itami continues to dominate for the next portion of the match. Itami has Ibushi against the corner and takes a step back, then runs and jumps with double knees! Ibushi however steps out of the way and finally gets some offense in, jumping up and planting Itami with a big DDT! Ibushi springboards with the moonsault but only gets two. Ibushi stomps on Itami’s chest until the ref breaks it up, but Ibushi shoves the ref away and continues to stomp. The ref gives Ibushi one last chance before he disqualifies him, and Ibushi stops. Itami gets up to his feet and Ibushi tries for a roundhouse, but Itami catches the leg then swings for a roundhouse of his own! Ibushi ducks under it and jumps back for the Pele Kick, but Itami catches the leg and tries for the half-boston crab! Ibushi kicks Itami away and kips up, but Itami is back on him with a rattling forearm smash! Itami runs the ropes and comes back with a big shotgun kick that sends Ibushi into the ropes. Itami spins Ibushi around when he comes back and goes for a tiger-suplex, but Ibushi flips back and rolls up Itami for a two count! Itami kicks out and Ibushi takes advantage with a dropkick that sends Itami shoulder first into the steel pole! Ibushi pulls Itami out of the corner… THEN DROPS HIM WITH THE GOLDEN STAR BOMB!!! Ibushi covers… But only gets two! Itami is down and out, and Ibushi climbs up to the top rope… AND FLIES WITH THE PHOENIX SPLASH!!! IT CONNECTS AND IBUSHI GOES FOR THE COVER, AND PUTS HIS FEET UP ON THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE!!! IBUSHI GETS THE THREE COUNT WITHOUT THE REF SEEING IT!!! Ibushi is handed the International Championship as Itami finally comes to. Itami begins to argue with the ref, but the ref claims he never saw anything! The ref begins to walk away and Itami pulls him back to argue – BUT IBUSHI LUNGES FORWARD WITH A SUPERKICK TO ITAMI’S FACE!!! MEMBERS OF HYDRA START MAKING THEIR WAY THROUGH THE CROWD!!! ROWE AND HANSON ENTER FIRST AND TAKE DOWN ITAMI WITH FALLOUT!!!! THE AUTHORS OF PAIN ENTER NEXT AND BEGIN TO STOMP ON ITAMI!!! The Necessary Evil, Pentagon, Hassan, and The Elite enter the ring too!!! Kazuchika Okada and Dario Cueto finally walk down to the ring with Brock Lesnar behind them. Itami is alone surrounded by all fourteen members of HYDRA… BUT THE RINGPOSTS ALL EXPLODE!!! THE RING COLLAPSES AND ITAMI IS ABLE TO MAKE HIS ESCAPE UP THE RAMP!!! Sami Callihan walks out and joins Itami on the ramp while Neville, Nakamura, Styles, Balor, Anderson, Gallows, Tonga, Rhodes, Ospreay, Tanahashi, and Almas come out as well. Arena security begins to send the crowd home as dozens of security officials stand in between Chaos and HYDRA. The show comes to an end with officials trying to separate Chaos and HYDRA in front of a nearly empty arena.